<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maturity by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757432">maturity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [388]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea does not want to be treated like a little girl for her birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [388]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maturity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth wants to show Lysithea a good time for her birthday, and she understands that. She understands that he thinks he is doing a good thing for her by taking her out to look at the fancy cakes and pick whichever ones she wants, while they both pretend that they are not on a date, because that would be completely inappropriate for the student-teacher pair. She understands all of that, but that does not make her feel any less frustrated.</p><p>After all, this feels like a little kid date to her, just taking her out so that she can stuff her face with cake. She feels as if Byleth is always coddling her, always treating her like she is so young and delicate, when that is the last thing that she wants. If she is going to enjoy her birthdays to the best of her ability, however many she has left, then it is high time that she start demanding more mature treatment.</p><p>Of course, she waits until she already has her fancy cake picked out before she brings that up. If he is willing to buy it for her, she does not want to let that go to waste, even if she thinks that he should be treating her like an adult, rather than a child. But once that part is out of the way, she speaks up, saying, “Stop treating me like a little kid!”</p><p>“I didn’t know that I was,” Byleth replies, a little surprised by her outburst. Lysithea scowls at him, not believing him for a second.</p><p>“Of course you are! This whole thing is just what you would do for some kid’s birthday. I don’t want to be treated like a kid anymore,” she insists.</p><p>“So, you want something different?” he asks. “It’s your birthday, so just let me know whatever you want. I’d be happy to do something else, if it would make you feel better.”</p><p>“Just stop coddling me! I want to do something an adult would do for their birthday! You know…I want to do something adult!” she insists. She certainly hopes he knows what that means, because as she tries to come up with something to say, she realizes that she does not actually know what adults do for their birthdays, so she has no examples to give. But surely Byleth will know, and he can give her whatever it is that will make her feel more like the adult she is trying to be.</p><p>For a moment, Byleth looks as if he is not sure what to say to her, and he contemplates what she has said for a moment before he says, “You want to do something adult?”</p><p>“Yes!” she insists. “I absolutely do, you know exactly what that means!”</p><p>“Well, alright, then. Let’s head back, then.”</p><p>She is not sure why they can’t stay out, but if he thinks they need to head back to do what she wants, then she is not going to argue with him. After all, she does not want to reveal that she has no idea what she is talking about.</p><p>~X~</p><p>By the time she is in Byleth’s room, she is starting to realize what she has gotten herself into, and she is trying not to panic. Of course, Lysithea knows all about sex, but that does not mean that is where her mind immediately went when she demanded more mature treatment. Apparently, though, that is what Byleth thought she meant, and now that they are alone together, that is what he expects to happen, certain that he is giving her what she wants.</p><p>Lysithea can’t say that this isn’t what she meant, no matter how unsure she is. After all, if she does, won’t that just make her look like a kid? And she has come so far to get him to regard her as more of an adult that it would completely undo all of that progress, and perhaps make it impossible for her to ever convince him again. And the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that she doesn’t even know that she <em>doesn’t</em> want to have sex with him. She just never thought about it before, but it is supposed to be really good, so maybe she should just go through with it.</p><p>Lysithea does not feel that she really has a choice in the matter, if she wants to keep up the image of being a mature adult, and if it is as good as she has heard, then she will just enjoy this, and everything will be fine. With those thoughts in mind, she tries not to let Byleth see how nervous she is as he helps her undress, trying not to be nervous about the professor seeing her naked.</p><p>“I was a little surprised that you would ask for all of this outright,” he muses, “but I certainly don’t mind taking this step. And you want to go all the way?”</p><p>“All the way,” she agrees, not hesitating for a second. “I want to do it all with you, don’t hold anything back!” Maybe being this insistent is a bad idea, but again, she has come this far, and she is not taking a single chance with this.</p><p>“All the way, huh? Well, that can definitely be arranged. I won’t hold anything back, since it’s your birthday,” he agrees. He steps back when he has her undressed, and starts to take his own clothes off, and now, Lysithea finds it really hard not to stare at him. Once he is completely naked, that is nearly impossible, but she is pretty sure that a mature adult would not gawk, even if it is her first time seeing a naked man.</p><p>Byleth puts her on her back and starts to touch her, and she squirms, not sure how to feel about this, but trying to at least give it a chance, trying not to let him see how weird it feels to her. It isn’t necessarily a bad weird, but it is something to get used to, and when it does start to feel good, even that is something that she has to get used to, since she has never experienced this kind of pleasure before.</p><p>But she would never admit to that, because she wants to keep up her mature appearance, and this is clearly what mature adults like to do. According to Byleth, she is “ready” after he has done this for a little while, enough to make her start to relax, and enough to make her get wet for him.</p><p>“Of course I’m ready, I was always ready,” she replies, hoping that her voice sounds confident, that he can’t tell that she is shaking a little bit. Truth be told, she is only just now coming to terms with what he is about to do to her, and she is honestly not sure how <em>that</em> is supposed to fit inside of her. But she tries to keep her nerves out of her face as Byleth gets on top of her, and has her spread her legs for him.</p><p>There is something a little bit exciting about all of this, even with her worries. She knows that this is supposed to be something she will enjoy, so she wants to go through with it, and hopes that the pain will not be too bad, and that Byleth is actually able to fit inside of her, even though that does not seem possible right now. As he pushes the tip of his cock against her, she holds her breath for a moment before she realizes what she is doing, and lets it back out, trying to tell herself to relax. That is easier said than done, but she does her best, just as Byleth starts to push into her.</p><p>At first, she has no idea what she is supposed to do. It is all so overwhelming that she completely forgets herself, gasping and crying out, immediately certain that this is too much for her, but somehow, she manages to keep that to herself. It feels like an eternity before Byleth has fit himself inside of her, and even then, it feels like it takes that much longer for her to actually get used to that feeling of fullness, not sure how anyone is supposed to handle something like this, much less do it all the time.</p><p>Fortunately for her, Byleth is patient with her, waiting until he thinks that she is ready for more, and right now, even her pride is not strong enough to make her lie and claim that she is ready before she is. Maturity or not, she can’t fake this part, and has to wait until she really thinks that she can handle it, before she lets Byleth start moving.</p><p>However, when he does start thrusting into her, she starts to get it. After taking the time she needed to get used to him, she does not mind this at all. In fact, she really likes it, and finds herself moaning for him, unable to help herself as the noise slips past her lips. But she thinks that she is supposed to moan, that that is part of it, so she does not try and resist that reaction, as Byleth begins to pick up the pace, thrusting faster into her, and it feels even better with every movement that he makes, until she is quickly growing breathless for him.</p><p>Lysithea definitely likes this, and is glad this is her birthday present, glad to have Byleth fuck her for the very first time. She wonders what there even is to worry about, or why she has spent so much time not doing this, when this possibility has always existed. Her mind is a little hazy while he pounds into her, but the more she thinks about it, the more she thinks there must have been a very specific reason to be concerned about taking this step, something holding her back besides the fact that she was not thinking about it, and Byleth did not think she was ready for this step.</p><p>It comes to her suddenly, a very valid reason to be concerned about having sex, and that is what sex results in. Obviously, she knows all about that, since she isn’t a baby herself, but somehow, it slipped her mind up until now that unprotected sex results in babies. She is also at least smart enough to know that the two of them have not taken any sort of precautions, and the closer Byleth gets to his climax, the more she starts to worry about what is going to happen if she lets her professor come inside of her.</p><p>And yet she finds that she can’t bring herself to say anything about it. Not only is she unable to speak due to how overwhelmed she is by all of these feelings, but she also fears that begging him to stop will make her look immature, and she does not want to do that after she has come so far. If he gets her pregnant, then would that be another sign of maturity?</p><p>At this point, Lysithea is not sure, and it does not matter one way or another, as it seems she is trapped in this either way. All she can do is let Byleth keep fucking her, until he is suddenly moaning out, and then she can feel it. Despite her initial panic, and reluctance about all of this, once she feels him coming inside of her, she can’t deny that it feels good, so good that it is easy to forget any reason that she might have to be so reluctant.</p><p>And once she is sent into her own orgasm, her body succumbing to all of that pleasure, she does not worry about anything else at all, does not even think, crying out and clinging to Byleth. Her “adult” birthday has been a bit of an adventure for her, and she has no idea if there will be any long term consequences, but for now, she just wants to enjoy this feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>